The invention herein relates to a disposable wound drainage reservoir having utility in draining fluid from wounds. Primarily, wound drainage reservoirs are used to remove fluids from surgically created wounds. Wound drainage reservoirs are on many occasions utilized following orthopedic surgery, plastic surgery, mastectomies, thoracic and abdominal surgeries.
Many of the currently available wound drainage reservoirs are not disposable, especially wound drainage reservoirs which are used for collecting relatively large volumes of fluid; i.e., 300 ml or more. Such large reservoirs need to be sterilized between uses and thereby provide a source for infection and cross-contamination if complete sterilization is not accomplished.
It would be desirable to have a large volume, disposable, wound drainage reservoir.